


The Full Xander Harris Experience (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: amplificathon, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We hang out," Xander said. "And then you'll understand that I'm completely serious when I tell you that I am one hundred percent, completely and totally, straight." / "You're one hundred percent, completely and totally, insane."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Full Xander Harris Experience (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Full Xander Harris Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190960) by mireille719. 



**Length:** 1:23:21

**Music:** Avenue Q - If You Were Gay

**Download at Mega:** [MP3](https://mega.nz/#!PE4EAKhA!HyN2SsamtjZ_BAPvxYPJy0sAHnkT8JuvefN0Aw1IfME)

**Download/Stream at DropBox** [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ixbvnfn1igu74qz/The%20Full%20Xander%20Harris%20Experience.mp3?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded for amplificathon in 2013.


End file.
